Trials
A trial is a formal display of commitment to service, completed by members seeking to advance in rank. In order to be eligible for a trial, a member must first meet certain requirements, then discuss their trial options with their division leader or one of their division sub-officers. These trials are progressively difficult as expectations increase with rank. Please contact your division leader if you have an idea for a trial not listed here (original ideas are HIGHLY ENCOURAGED!). All trials must be completed before a promotion is considered, assuming you have already met the additional requirements. Advancing from Cadet to Private: Trial of Strength Once you have been an active member of the Fireborne for at least two weeks, you are eligible to seek out your division leader in order to set up a Trial of Strength. You will face off in duels with whomever your division leader selects. This is a starting point and will be used to help you in the future. Alternately, a division leader may choose another task for you. It is ultimately at their discretion. This will take approximately one hour. Advancing from Private to Corporal: Trial of Courage After you have an active member for at least 4 weeks, you may contact your division leader to set up your Trial of Courage. Courage is imperative both on and off the field of battle. Many soldiers struggle when it comes to interaction with others. This trial requires you to assist the Fireborne in a non-combat way. You may gather resources, work on forging good relations with another organization, organize a community outreach event, help recruit, or complete other productive acts in the Fireborne's name. You must get your trial approved by your division captain before leading this event. Advancing from Corporal to Sergeant: Trial of Wisdom Once you have been an active member for at least six weeks, and have obtained a full set of PVP gear, you may speak to your division leader about setting up a Trial of Wisdom. There are valid options that can be used as a Trial of Wisdom: * Lead an event related to a project you already oversee. * Lead an event that forces you to face a fear. * Meet with your division leader for an in-depth analysis of your skills in combat, professions, physical strength, or other displays of prowess. * Meet with a certified priest to examine and face your inner most fear. This meeting cannot be spectated. Advancing from Sergeant to Senior Sergeant: Trial of Mastery Once you have been an active member for at least 8 weeks, and have earned 3 commendations, you may take on your Trial of Mastery. This will be your opportunity to show that you have mastered the other trials and are able to pull from each of them to lead a special mission. In this trial, you will demonstrate your mastery of strength, wisdom, and courage by successfully leading a two-day mission in enemy (Alliance) territory. This can be a rescue mission, obtaining a relic, assassination, etc. You must bring at least 1 officer and 3 other members. Advancing from Senior Sergeant to Lieutenant: Trial of Fire A Trial of Fire is a one-on-one event between the Lieutenant candidate and his or her division captain. The test will be extremely stressful and possibly life-threatening for those involved. Only the truly capable will be able to pass.